Hydraulic manifolds are used for example in heating installations with several heating circuits, in particular in combination with floor heating circuits, in order to be able individually regulate the flow of a fluid heat transfer medium through the individual circuits. Thereby, differently dimensioned manifolds are necessary, depending on the number of the heating/cooling circuits to be supplied. It is known to construct such hydraulic manifolds in a modular manner, in order to reduce the number of different manifolds for different numbers of heating/cooling circuits, wherein a module is provided for each circuit to be supplied and the modules can be connected in the desired number into a hydraulic manifold.
A separate regulating (closed-loop control) device, for example an electrometrically driven valve is necessary for each of the hydraulic circuits. This means that not only is a hydraulic connection between the modules necessary, but also an electrical connection of each individual module, with a modular construction of the manifold.